I want your kittens
by Pokemance
Summary: In the same world as "Fun with a Felyne", a guy wants a Felyne servant who will do as he pleases, what happens when he finds a female Felyne who craved the same? ( Human(M)/Felyne(F), Sexual situations, lactation, creampie, pregnant)
1. I want you kittens

Felynes, they are humble servants, once they find a master they commit to then fully, though owning their own sassy personality, they are very friendly towards humans some too much.

I walk into a stray Felyne filled neighbourhood, I approach a Felyne, it's fur looked like silk as the sun's rays collide into it, " hello, I am looking for a female Felyne servant, could you help me find someone interested?" I say to it, I get surrounded with Felynes, their eyes glowing as they craved a job, " you can pick any of my daughters, they will serve you greatly" it says, I look around.

None of them looked as good as the one I had approached, their fur filled with fleas, some pregnant, others started giving birth, some looked too young to even be there, I look at the one I had approached, as if by luck it bent over as it picked a stick and threw it into a fireplace still to be lit.

" how about you?" I say pointing at her, " I'm nothing but an old widow, an old rag, my time has passed, you should pick one younger than me, one more tender" she says, I follow her wishes, she soon points me to a bush shaking near by and whispers in my ear, " she will do what ever you want, but you'll have to teach her everything", I go to the bush.

In it was a Felyne drinking tea, reading a book and playing with herself, I hear another whisper from her mother, " isn't that what you came here for?".

Five minutes later, Shara, the masturbating Felyne, had packed her stuff on her back, " ehk... Do I have to go mom?" she asks, " what ever stops you from reading 'fifty shades of grey' in the bushes, and who knows maybe those books will help you while on the job" says the mother.

I arrive home with Shara behind me, I show her around, show her the kitchen, the cleaning supplies, give her a phone so I could always reach her, not much to do today I see a Netflix movie with her, her warmth and fuzzy chubby body squeezed into mine, I smiled as I see her enthralled into the movie.

Since I don't have a guest's room I make her sleep on the couch, as she does.

About 2am I couldn't bear it anymore, I couldn't hold back anymore, I needed to take care of the bulk in my pants that craved some Felyne pussy, I take off my pants and prepare to get up from my bed to go to her, however I see the door opening, sneaking into my room, Shara gets under the sheets, making her way into my crouch, I feel a sandpaper like wet tongue lick my erected shaft, though not the most pleasant thing in the world I wasn't complaining.

She gets my dick in her mouth, I could feel her teeth poking my shaft, she was trying her best, she rubs the saliva covered dick and rubs it on her flat furry chest, she keeps pushing my tip in her mouth so she could suck on it.

I pulled the covers, revealing her to my eyes, she notices me looking at her and stares at me with my throbbing tip in her mouth, she spits it out, " I wasn't doing anything, I-I came here because it was warmer then the couch" she says, I grab her head and push it on my crouch, " bad girl! Bad!" I say as if she was a dog who did something she shouldn't, " Nyan, I apologize I won't do it again" she says, to which I reply, " not with so much teeth that's for sure", she looks at me blushed.

She gets my dick in her mouth again, her face blushing as her eyes looked at me, she seems to get into it quick, "show me your chubby butt" I say to her, she puts her butt facing me, " why do you want to look at my butt?" she says, her answer came quick as I spread her butt cheeks and lick her labia, she moans loudly, her cum soaks my face, " that was quick" I say to her.

Her erected nipples now poking my chest, " we will have to do it in this hole tonight, I am in heat, you don't want me knocked up" she says as she pushes my dick deep into her anus, " I have been playing around with this hole quite a bit" she says as she rides my dick on top of me, it was warm an wet, also tight, but she was wrong, I wanted her to be a 'housewife' type thing with me.

"Humm... Does it feel good, master? How is my lil Felyne asshole?" she says taunting me, teasing me, I push myself on top of her, I slowly withdraw my dick from deep inside her anus, my hands pressuring her top chest, squeezing her nipples as she moans, my tip now out I smile at Shara, I rest my tip between her labia, I could feel her hymen there however she was so wet it offered no resistance, Shara squirts as my tip, then my shaft, slowly pass through her hymen into her swollen vagina.

Drooling, shaking and squirting, Shara accepts my tip at her cervix, "I am going to start to move" I say as I sit her up on my lap, she puts her hands on my shoulder and her head looks up at me, her eyes closed, her lips perked waiting for a kiss, I wrapped my hands around her, and then kiss her.

The room fills with slapping sounds that come from our crouches, Shara riding me faster, screaming with each of our humps, my tip kissing her cervix each time, we tried different positions, her in all fours, missionary, but we ended up in the same we started, looking at each other sometimes kissing made sex more enjoyable.

" I am almost there, Shara" I say as I could feel my pre cum flowing out lubbing me, I fasten my rhythm, " not inside, master, please I beg you, I am in heat and ovulating" she says, " even more reason to cum inside you" I say to her, she smiles, "then cum in me, feel me with your warm thick cum, make me only yours..." I start cumming into her uterus, the warmness of my cum makes her orgasm as she also feels each jet of cum spray against her uterus walls, "..., Yes! Oh God, Yes! Fill me master! Give me more! My pussy is just for you! I want your fucking kittens, Yes!" she says.

The next few months we were like rabbits.

I squeeze two of Shara's lactating breasts, she moans as my tip thrusts into her rapidly, her round belly had our kittens, 5 of them, her pregnancy was ending, both of us happy, frowned by society, but happy none the less, I kiss her as I unload inside of her, my shirt filled with stains from her milk, both of us in our afterglow, we hug each other, "master, I love you".

That was the moment her water broke, I never rode so fast to the veterinarian that followed us, she was so cool about it, though the had a reason for it, she is basically my kittens aunt as she also screws her Felyne companion, maybe a story for another day, as of now I am happy to beloved by my kittens and their Chubby wubby mother.


	2. Milfy

I walk into the stray Felyne neighbourhood, it was night time, I was sneaking around with an empty trash bag, trying to not be found out. " Hello there!" Says a Felyne behind me, " You don't need a bag, we are more than happy to serve you..." It says, I get surrounded by Felyne, "..., your every need, even kinky stuff..." It says as it turns away from me, with one swoop, I put her on my trash bag and run home with it.

I go to my room, lock the door, close the windows and throw the trash bag into my bed, the Felyne gasps for air, " Fuck, I couldn't breathe while in the bag" it says, I push it's shoulders back onto the bedsheets and raise it's butt in the air, "I'm nothing but an old widow, an old rag, my time has passed, you should had picked someone younger than me, one more tender" she says, I stuff my tongue in her pussy, " Fuck!" she says as she grabs my air, her nipples erect from her fur, her clit harden, shortly after she grabs my hair with her other hand and loudly moans, her vaginal walls tighten, " I'm cumming!!" she says.

She breaths heavily, "I am past my... Prime, I'm infertile due to my age, I have plenty of daughters that won't mind you doing stuff like this with them, they might even crave it as well" she says as the light from the window shined onto her body, making the two yellow patches of her fur glow as if golden, the white from the rest of her body made it look like there was an aura around her, her back legs black with her paws and tip of the tail white. I kiss her, with two fingers I finger her pussy deep, she starts to moan louder and louder, as she was about to reach her peak I stop and look at her, " why did you stop?" she softly whispers with an alluring tone as a strand of saliva united our mouths, " you are so cute" I whisper back to her, her vaginal wall tightens, she blushes and avoids eye contact, " thank you" she says embarrassed.

I resume fingering her, she grabs my shirt and pulls me into a kiss, in her face a smile, shortly after she cums again, this time harder than before and passes out. I cuddle next to her and fall asleep.

When I wake up, a smell of turkey filled the room, I look at my alarm clock, it was almost time for dinner. I go to my kitchen and find Felyne there cooking, she was wearing an apron and had a shower cap on her head, " oh, hi! It was getting late, I poked around the house and decided to make dinner for us" she says, I begin to notice how much cleaner the house was, " I also cleaned the house and did the laundry" she says as she pokes the turkey in the oven with a tooth pick, " still needs a bit more time" she murmurs. I go behind her and put a hand inside of the apron, " I am Clara..." she says as her nipples erect, "..., I decided to stay with you..." she says blushing before perking her lips, begging for a kiss.

With my free hand I rub her clit as I kiss her, she puts one of her paws on my arm, she then breaks the kiss, " we still have time" she says as she looks at the clock, I grab her into my lap and lay her, belly up, on the dinning table pushing the decorative flower to the side, I took off her shower cap, she raises her arms up and begs for a kiss, I do it while with a free hand I unzip my pants and prob her entrance, " it's been a while since I last did this" she softly whispers, I slowly push my dick into her tight wet pussy, " Gaaaaww!" she screams, her pussy squeezes me as her juices shoot out of her pussy, " it still feels good" she whispers softly, both of us blushing like mad. I kiss her.

" You are so fucking cute" I whisper at her, she once again tighten her pussy, I begin to thrust at her faster and faster, " yes, huuum... Yes, aaaaaah... Deeper" she says as she moans, between kisses while hugging me. Her pussy spewing out fluids everywhere, it was obvious she was loving this, she cums on me as I start to fill her womb up with thick loads of cum, " Yes! Fill me up with your warm cum! Huuum... Gaaaaww, release it deep in my womb... Yes!" she says as the pulls me as close to her as she can, excess cum spewing out to the table as she arches her spine.

Afterwards we clean the table and check on the overcooked turkey.

"Hey, huuum, there is this dinner with some friends I have set a date on, would you like to join us?" I say as we both play some Mario kart together in my living room, " sure, sweetie, I am glad to meet your friends" she says happily smiling at me with a light blush on her cheeks.

Two months later, the doorbell rings, Clara goes and opens the door, "Mom?!" I hear a voice say, "Shara?!" Clara says. Me and Josh say in unison " oh, neat!"


	3. A Milky Milfy

After they came in, I nodded to Clara, she had insisted she cooked dinner for us. Me, Josh and Clara start a mini tournament of Mario kart, we tell jokes when Clara brings us some snacks, I smile at her, Josh thanks her, Shara also thanks her but avoids eye contact as she blushed. I could see abit of a worried face on her. I dismiss it and continue to play with Shara and Josh. As I was about to win the last race in Mario kart a loud bang and the sound of breaking plates is heard. I throw the controller on the floor and run there.

As I enter I see Clara on the floor, " Oh my god! Clara! Are you okay?" I say as I run to her side, " Josh don't fucking stand there bring me the first aid kit" I say screaming at him, he runs to it, Shara grabs my landline, " should I call for an ambulance or a home vet?" says Shara. "Hum... I am okay..." Clara says, "... I ruined dinner, I am sorry..." she continues, " fuck that! Are you okay? What happened?" I ask her, " y-you are crying" Clara says, " of course I am" I say hugging her, " I just tried to grab some plates from the top shelf, I couldn't reach it... So I got on the counter, I've then fallen backwards when trying to get down" Clara says, " why didn't you ask for help?" I ask before Clara interrupts me, "you were all having so much fun, I didn't want to disturb you". Josh arrives with the first aid kit, Clara didn't need more than a Band-Aid for a cut in her waist.

"I will order some food. Who wants Sushi?" I ask them, both Josh and Shara's eyes lit before they nodded yes, " okay I'll order it, could you both just let me and Clara have a talk?" I say, they go to the living room, leaving me and Clara alone in the kitchen cleaning up the broken plates, "I am so sorry..." Clara says as she starts to cry, I get closer to her, she flinches, " does it hurt?" I say putting my hand on top of the Band-Aid, " hu? You aren't mad... I broke your plates and messed up dinner?" she says, I kiss her. She flinches once more, surprised at the kiss. " I am not mad, I-I am just worried about you" I say to her. She looks at my eyes, blushed, a strand of saliva united our mouths, she grabs my shirt and pulls me closer, " kiss me, you fool" she says, I do. From the door Shara says "Yeah mom!" before Josh tries to silence her, me and Clara smile at each other.

Holding hands both me and her go to the living room, " how about a 2v2?" asks Shara, Clara smiled at Shara as she gives her a controller. An hour passes by, the last race ends, " haha! Team Shara and Clara win" says Shara as Clara blushed and smiled at me, " not fair! You know all the shortcuts!" Josh replies, I smile, " you just salty team Mee and Josh lost!" Shara says, they then laugh at each other. "They are always like this?" Clara asks, "hehe, yes they are very competitive" I reply, the sushi arrives, I go get it.

After setting up the living room, me and Josh start casting some YouTube videos to the TV, the three of us laugh at the vids and inside jokes and start eating our sushi, I look at Clara and see her struggle with the chopsticks, getting more and more frustrated, I giggle at her, "let me help..." I say as I grab her sushi with my chopsticks, "..., Say aaah" I continue, she does so, blushing all embarrassed, " don't worry mom, it only takes practice, you will get it" says Shara. " Yeah but for now maybe a fork is easier, brb" I say as I go to the kitchen.

Josh's perspective:

Mee gets to the door, I signal Shara to close the door, Clara looked down at her knees, it was obvious she was a bit sad. " Is everything alright, Clara?" I ask her, " ah, what- yes, why do you ask?" she says, "you are crying, mom" says Shara. " I-I am worried about Mee... I am not as young as you Clara, I'm not fit and slender as you. I don't see what he sees in me, I am such a klutz, I can't have kittens..." she says, " I ain't right for him, maybe I should..." she continues, but I interrupt her.

"... leave? Haha, I know Mee for almost five years now, and he never once has even raised his voice at me, let alone scream. Look, he cares about you, immensely that much is obvious, I can't make you stay, but think a bit more before making a rushed decision" I say.

Mee's perspective:

"I-I am back, I found more pieces of the plates on the floor I had to put them in the trash, hahah" I lie, I had heard them talking from the other side of the door, inside I was heart broken. " so how about you two against us" says Josh after we all finished our Sushi, both teams agree. We play for another hour, me and Clara win, "oh common, Josh! Why don't you learn how to use the shortcuts properly!" says Shara, "we would won if you saved up on the bananas instead of just throwing them backwards" says Josh. His watch vibrates, " it's already 11pm? " Shara asks Josh, "yeah" replies Josh. "Well we had fun today, Mee! It was nice to meet you miss Clara!" says Josh, "what? Why?" asks Clara, " babysitter, we need to go home" says Shara.

Moments later they were gone, "tonight was fun" says Clara, "sure" I say before I go to my bedroom and sit on the bed. " it's everything alright?" Clara asks. I breathe deeply and look at the floor, " you heard me, didn't you? What I said to Josh and Shara" she says. " Yes, I did. So why don't you leave..." I say with tears running down my cheeks. "Mee..." she says. "Leave! I don't want you here anymore!" I say, as I look up I see her real close to me, she grabs my shirt and kisses me. " I won't!" she says, " I was wrong, If you want me to leave you have to kick me out yourself" she says. I kiss her as both our tears and saliva unite as one.

Someone knocks at the door, "who could it be?" I say as I go and open the door, "hey" says Josh and Shara, " didn't you have to go home, what about the babysitter?" I ask them, " they are at my mother's, me and Shara have thought of a way to resolve your conflict" says Josh.

" I don't think this is going to work" says Clara as she goes to the bathroom with Shara, " you don't loose anything in trying it" says Shara. I stay with Josh in my kitchen, " don't worry, this is going to prove it" says Josh, "I hope so" I say.

"Who does this work again?" Clara asks Shara, " you are right you can hear anything in your house from here" says Josh, " I think it's the plumbing or something" I respond, "no, you have to piss on it" says Shara, "gross" Clara responds. All the sudden the house gets silent. Then all of the sudden we hear them running. Clara slams the door open.

Her face filled with happiness, on her hand the test, everyone smiles, "I AM PREGNANT!" Clara screams, both Shara and Josh scream in unison "congrats!".


	4. Blindingly Smart

Night time, I arrive at the stray Felyne neighbourhood on my Vespa, I take out my baseball bat from my bag, " Fucking leaches, it's about time someone puts you fuckers where you belong, at the morgue" I say. I begin to walk into the neighbourhood, pitch black I used my flash light to guide myself, " no one is here?" I say as I prepare to go back to my bike, " Hello there! I am Alice, the colony is all asleep right now" she says, her fur was white as a ghost, her eyes blue.

I slowly put the tip of my bat In front of her face, "you see this? I am going to..." I say before she interrupts, " I can't, mister, I was born blind" she says, " but despite that I can serve you as company, or food taster, you can also ravish my body if you want" she says as she starts to rub the tip of the bat, I swing it back, I prepare to swing it at her head.

But I couldn't, I just couldn't, I start to leave. I go to my bike and turn it on, " ooh! A bike, mister? Nice choice" she says as she jumps on to the front basket of the Vespa, " haha, a Vespa, you like to feel the wind on your face two" she says. I grab her of the bike and put her on the floor, " you don't want me?" she says as her ears get down and she puts on a sad face, I put her on the back seat, " you are good at guilt tripping people, you know that?" I say, " yup, now let's go!" she says.

We arrive at my apartment, she raises her paws to her cheeks and starts sniffing the air, she laughs, " you know so much about a person on how their house smells" she says, " it reeks of detergent, but I can also smell burned toast and flowers, she starts walking forward and finds the couch, she lays belly down and raises her chubby white butt, " so how about we get started?" she says as she spreads her butt cheeks revealing her leaking labia, " not even interested" I say as I set my keys on the front table by the door.

"Oh, mister you don't have to worry about that, haha, I can't bare children" she says, "what? That isn't what I..." I say before she interrupts, " two years ago, I got lost and another mister found me, he took me into his house. He was nice since it was raining, I must've been really tired because once I got there I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up near my colony, and I never got my heat again after that" she says, I grab her and passed my hand on her belly, two little scars were found were her eggs would've been inside, I sit on the couch next to her.

Alice was purring, " so, mister what made you change your mind?" She says, "A monster, he took advantage of a blind Felyne" I thought, " don't cry, mister. I have long since forgiven. Being stuck with guilt and remorse isn't good for anyone, I know my eggs were stolen. I am not that dumb" she says. She sits on my lap with her belly resting on my torso, rubbing her head on my shirt, still purring.

I cook dinner for both of us, some salmon, " Nya! Mister this smells really good! She says, I giggle " thanks". I grab a fork and put abit of salmon on it, " Alice, say aaaah" I say, she smiles and opens her mouth, I feed her the first piece, " Oh my god, this too good, mister!" she says as she brings her paws to her cheeks, I continue to feed her with a smile.

After dinner, and putting things in the kitchen, I put on a Netflix series I regularly watch, Alice goes to my side and rests her head on my lap, I begin to pet her, she begins to purr, " so this show is about a girl who lets off steam from her work by singing heavy metal? You watch weird shows mister" she says, "well she is a red panda girl..." I say before Alice interrupts me, "then everything is explained" she says before a giggle. She raises her head from my lap and looks at me, her cheeks were blushed, she goes for it.

My eyes widen, she puts her hand on my cheek, she then pulls away from me, her warm breath still real close to me, a strand of saliva united our mouths, " did you like it, too?" she says with a soft seductive whisper. I was breathing heavily, I swallow the remains of her saliva that had stayed in my mouth, she giggles, " you liked it to, I can tell" she says as she kisses my neck.

I let her caress me, and kiss me, for half an hour. On the TV Netflix asked if I was still watching, I wasn't neither of us were anymore. "how about we take this to the bedroom?" she says seductively all blushed, her nipples erect, " we had enough for today" I say before storming off to my bedroom, locking the door behind me. Letting my back fall to the door and my knees bend, lowering me to the floor. My dick poking my pants. "How did this happen?" I say thinking about the night I just had.

The alarm bell rings, I hear something turn it off, confused I open my eyes, in bed with me was Alice, under the sheets with her head on my pillow in front of me, her eyes closed. I try to pull my a that wrapped around her away but she grabbed it, " humm... Stay a bit more with me" she says, I look at the lock picked door, on my bedrest was a paper clip, "you don't live as much as I do without learning some tricks" she says before giggling.

She puts herself on top of me and kisses me, " wait..." I say as she starts to pull my pants down, " is it about the bat?" she says, " you knew?" I respond, " I know the texture of a bat, and the sound it makes when you swing it" she says, "but...?" I ask, " if you really wanted to put us fucker were we belong, us leaches, you wouldn't have tried to make me fear you, you would've swigged the bat the moment you saw me. It has happen before, but instead you hesitated and allowed me to come to your house" she says.

"You didn't had to feel me, I know how to use a fork, the Salmon was really good though, I am impressed, not overcooked. I was surprised you let me rest my head on your lap." She says before kissing me once more, " I am blind, not stupid" she says as she rests my tip on her wet swollen labia.

She then slams her hips down, " oh god, it feels so good!" she says as she brings her paws to her cheeks, I sit on the bed and hug her. "humm" I say as I begin thrusting with her, "fuck!" She says before starting to moan louder and louder.

" I am cumming, Nya! Cummiiiiing!" she says as I begin shooting my thick load into her womb. She gets off my lap and goes on all fours, spreading her butt cheeks she says "another hole to go!". With her pussy leaking cum bellow me I thrust my dick into her anus, "Gaah!" she screams. She begins pushing her butt back, " don't just stand there! Come on!" she says, I smile at her as I flip her belly up, "hun?" she says, "let me look at you while we do it" I say she blushes and smiles, I begin to thrust harder as she moans louder.

I begin to come, pulling it out and shooting it over her, though I still came abit on her anus, I look at her both holes leaking cum, cum strings all over her torso and some on her face, her body shaking as she cums and breathes hard. I sit on the bed, " can you just tell me, what made you want to hurt Felynes?" she asks, " my girlfriend cheated on me with one of your sisters, then she broke up with me" I respond. "You have done this before haven't you?" I ask her, " on a warm bed consensually, no. Usually I get first hit with the bat while unconscious, sometimes with the bat. But rather be me than my sisters, people take pity on the blind and no one would kill me" she says as she sits on the bed. I look at her, a strand of cum falls from her nose.

She goes to the bathroom and starts to take a shower, I remove the sheets from the bed, and put them on the laundry machine along with my clothes. I go to the bathroom door and knock them say "can I come..." but she interrupts me, "yes, I was thinking about shower sex as well" she says opening the door for me.

I look at her walking back to the shower using her tail to tell where is the wall, "come on, I know my ass looks good, you can do more than just look at it" she says before giggling. I go to the shower, Alice licks my dick, " ouch stop that hurts" I say to her, " oh sorry" she says, "no problem" I respond. I grab her off the ground, " which hole?" I ask as I put her back on my chest, " feels better when you fill my wom...Gaaaw!" she says right before I shove my dick all the way inside her pussy.

She raises her paws to her cheeks as I begin to thrust, " yes, god yes! Humm..." she says as I begin to squeeze one of her nipples, " ..., Yes squeeze my nipples, haw... Fuck my Felyne pussy, fill it with your thick baby juice!" she says as I thrust harder and her pussy squeezes me harder, " oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuuuck!..." she says right before I cum in her womb, "... Gaaaaww, yes... It's so warm, I can feel it shoot inside my womb, feels so good" she says as she flings out her tongue and let's it hang out from her lips.

When we finish the shower I bring her on my lap to the living room couch, I order some take away food so me her would continue to cuddle and kiss, on the sofa.

After half an hour the door bell rings, " must be the pizza" I say, "don't take too long" she says as I laugh and go to the door. " hello, Jake..." says Mee, "...sorry to pop up this randomly but I heard you and Amy broke up" he says, " and we where thinking that maybe you would want to join us for lunch we are going to Mario's to get some pizza" says Josh, " I know Shara but who is she?" I say as I point to the Felyne near Josh, " Hi! I'm Clara" she says.

I hear Alice running to the door, "Mom?!" says Alice, "Alice?!" says Shara, "Sister?!" says Alice, " it is you, Alice?!" says Clara, both Mee, Josh and me face palm. "Wanna come in I already ordered some Mario's pizza we can order some more" I say, "sure!" says Mee, "I am starting to see the problem of all of us going to the same place to get our Felyne girlfriends" says Josh.


	5. Pine

I walk around town, 4am the roads are all but deserted, I don't like crowds, they are noisy and unnecessary, however today I wasn't here just to walk around, " mommy, I am hungry, we are lost aren't we?" Says a small Felyne cub to its mother, Jackpot, I put my fake gun at the mother's back, " no you aren't lost, I have a house waiting for you two" I say, the mother flinches, I more firmly push the gun against her.

" Is he telling the truth mommy?" The cub says, the mother nods. Once we arrive at my place the cub quickly falls asleep on my couch after I feed them some Sushi. I force the mother into my bedroom. Once there I force my dick on her mouth, she smiles at me and pushes me off, " jeez just wait a bit" she says as she goes to my dick and begins licking it, " fuck, that's good" I say before she shoves her butt on my face, " make yourself useful" she says as she sucks the tip of my dick.

"The fuck?" I say, she sits in my face, " eat it you fucking simp!" She says , her juices all over my face and cheeks. I push her off, " I am not a simp! What is going on? Why are you into this?" I say, " you feed us Sushi and gave us shelter just to have your way with me" she says before kissing me. I stuff her pussy with two fingers like she was the Thanksgiving turkey, she giggles and moans, " if I was simping I wouldn't have two fingers inside you" I say before I laugh.

She gets belly up on the bed and strokes my dick with her feet, " then why are you doing this?" she asks, I cum all over her. " I have a massive Felyne fetish, you and your cub looked pretty hungry, I figured shelter and food would make your cub lower it's guard, the nerf gun was what I had on hand" I say. " Her guard, Felyne colonies are all female, at least if based on crossbreeding with humans" she says.

" I will get you a towel" I say as I try to get up from the bed, she didn't let me. " I am afraid I can't let you get off that easy..." she gets on top of me and bites my ear while stroking my dick with her chubby butt cheeks, "..., I need you badly" she says before slipping my dick slowly inside of her, " maybe I should get some..." I say, " condoms? Don't worry about that I can't have cubs anymore" she says. " I meant tissues, you just shoved me in your anus, you are bleeding" I say.

" So that's why it hurt" she says, " I have to pull it..." I say, " don't please, don't pull out, don't abandon me" she says as tears flow down her cheeks. " does it still hurt?" I say, " a bit but it's fading away" she says. " I won't abandon you" I say while push my tip slightly deeper, " it's starting to feel good, you can move more... If you want" she says, " fucking kiss me" I ask her, she giggles before kissing me.

I slap her butt, she laughs a bit, not breaking the kiss. Shortly after we both cum. I pull my dick out of her, " please let us live with you" she says as I get up from the bed. I grab her and bring her to the shower.

" I won't leave you. If you swear to not leave me again Pine" I say to her, " how do you know my name?" she asks. " I don't, but I once dated a Felyne called that I knocked up, I was excited for it. I always wanted to be a father and she just..." I say but Pine interrupts "... Left in the middle of the night, thinking she would be thrown out if she was found out. But regretted it every single day" she says as she starts to cry and hugs me, " it's me Alex, I am sorry... I thought you would kick me out... I am so sorry" Pine says.

I didn't care, I already got my wish granted, I hug her back.


	6. Tuna Pop

I cook fish by my window, 5th floor apartment. The moonlight soaked the room in it's light, as it falls from the open window.

Sardines, they start to get good this time of year. I go to my bedroom to grab my phone from the charger, once I return the sardines where gone.

" It's the fifth floor, they must've not got far" I murmur as I look out of the window, nothing, my sardines didn't fall out of it. "Weird" I murmur. I begin to hear sounds in my living room. I got to the door, "jackpot! A Felyne!" I murmur, the room had no windows and only one door.

I look at the Felyne's crouch, female. She was eating the sardine sitting on me couch. She has a scar over her closed eye. I sit next to her, caress her head, as she eats the sardine. I grab one of her paws and make it rub my crouch. She continues eating the sardine, I sigh. I let go of her hand.

To my surprise she puts her paw the again and continues rubbing, " just a sec" she says.

After she finishes eating the sardine she unzips my pants and pulls out my dick, she gets on my lap and takes my dick in her mouth, " salty, nice." She continues to suck on me. " fuck, slower" I say to her while caressing her head. She spits out my dick and kisses me, "your saliva is sweet" she says.

She tries to lower her head on me but I grab her torso and pull her closer, "you want to kiss?" she says, I try to kiss her, she pulls away and puts a paw in my lips, " hehe, you like my teenage body don't you" she says, blushed. " teenage? Wait you are a minor?" I ask her pushing her off of me.

"yes, you just popped my mouth cherry...", she gets on my lap again and forces a kiss on me, she pulls away from me, saliva connecting our mouths,"..., I want you to pop my other ones" she says, I swallow her saliva and stare at her face.

She sits on my lap, " fuck!" I say, she smiles. " didn't you say you are a virgin?" I ask, "yes, but why would it hurt?" she asks, from her spread open labia, blood coming from it, extremely diluted in her wet fluids. I kiss her. " I don't care anymore" I say grabbing her hips and moving them on my dick.

She barely moans and stares me in the eyes, her nipples erect from her body. " don't stare so much, you are making this awkward as hell!" I say to her, she kisses me, " I am loving this" she grips my shirt. I was on the brink of cumming, " I need to stop for a bit" I say, " don't you dare..." she says interrupted by me cumming.

" Oh!" she says, " it's warm!". She pulls me out, but I shove it back in, " I'm still cumming wait a bit more" I say to her as I hug her down on me, " it went passed it, my... Cervix..." she says. I look at her labia, my dick was completely inside of her. She kisses me and begins to hump on her own, her cervix gripping my shaft tightly, she moans slightly more.

" you no doubt, your little sperm is fecundating my eggs, haha. It's my first heat" she calmly says as I cum into her once more. I gasp for breath intensely.

She kisses me more passionately, " the pain made it better" she says, " one more cherry to pop" she says while trying to make my flaccid dick go inside her butt. " you are going to have to wait for a bit, I am spent" I say. "Well you are going to pop it too, since you already popped my other ones, else I could just go to the cops" she says trying to black mail.

"they don't care, Felyne's don't have rights yet. I only cared if you are a minor because this might've caused some problems for you" I say. " okay then what now? We're just going to look at eachother?" she says.

I grab her and put her on my lap. I stuff two fingers in her cum dripping pussy, she shakes a bit. "your first orgasm!" I say to her, " it isn't though, you think I didn't want more if I haven't been cumming?" she says. " well... You haven't been showing much of an emotional side of yourself..." I say before she interrupts, " I really been enjoying it. Specially doing it with you" she says.

"What?" I say. " I fell for you ever since you dropped that plate of tuna from your window by accident. I might've lost one eye, but meeting you made it worth it, you even took me in for a while" she says, deadpan, before kissing me. She begins stroking my dick, it gets erected.

She goes on my lap and puts it in her pussy, " I don't care about popping it anymore, I just want to make you feel good more and more, I love that I spent my firsts with you, sugar plum" she says in a monotone voice. I push her down on me, my tip pops past her cervix, she moans. I push her chubby butt down on me.

" I love you! Make me, Tuna, you little slut!" she says monotone, I kiss her while cumming into her womb, her uterus bloated her belly, " the is no way I am not pregnant now, love" she says before kissing me.

I took her to the vet, she is infertile, she ate contaminated food that made her eggs go bad. As we left the vet she murmurs to me " now we don't need condoms at least, and we can have more and more sex... Have you heard of BDSM? I want to try to be dominated by...", she notices my pre-cum spewing bulk, ", oh we are doing it!" she says.


	7. The Pregnant Felyne Robber

The outside, the streets, loud noises, irritating loud noises. People within 2 meters of me, breathing. Step by step I get closer to my apartment, people looking at me like I am a freak.

"Give me your wallet!" Say a small, but fat, germ filled flee bucket pointing a knife at me, completely black fur with yellow eyes, I taser it and continue to walk, but faster to my apartment. " Hey! Get back here!" The flee bucket says. I enter my apartment complex.

I rush into my apartment, place the groceries on the floor and take off my Hazmat suit, 3 pairs of groves, a visor, gas mask, cloth mask, military grade boots, two pairs of socks. Swimming goggles and lay them on bucket filled with disinfectant. " Do you really need all that?" I hear a voice say. The flee bucket followed me, worst still, it was sitting on my couch without being disinfected. " With Covid you never know" I say before quickly spraying disinfectant all over the furry threat.

"You do that again and I will kill you..." the Felyne pushes me to the floor, "..., But first I will have my meal" it says. " I have some canned tuna I just bought..." I look up and point at the bag, "..., I can mix it with some rice and..." I look back at it after hearing a zipper opening, "...cook...it" I say.

The Felyne pulls out my dick and begins licking it, " you like that human?" it says, " it feels like I stuck my dick in a wasps nest, please stop" I say, it looks at me a bit pissed off. " Well then..." it goes on my lap, "..., Maybe my pussy will be smoother then, hum?" she says as she places her head near mine.

Her breath, it smells good, strawberry, with some...mint. Before I knew I was kissing her, just the thought of touching her disgusted me, but her taste and smell, somehow made it bearable. I pull out of the kiss. She was blushed, and didn't hesitate, she kisses me. Her disgusting little furry paws caress my cheeks.

" I never kissed a human before... Or was kissed before" she says as in my lower torso I feel a strange vicus liquid. " you are..." I say but she interrupts, " wet? Well we are being intimate, what did you..." she says before I carry her on my lap to the shower, I put her inside and remove all my clothes, " you are filthy! Dust everywhere in your fur, the flees died with the disinfectant but their corpses are still in your body" I say.

I get inside the shower before putting my clothes in the washing machine, I close the door behind me, I grab the soap. Rubbing it on her belly while playing with her erect nipples, kissing her. The water falling on top of us, I grab a bit of my shampoo and rub her thigh, she moans. I rub the soap around her labia, softly so not to hurt her.

I then wash my dick with the soap, let the soap wash out. Then I rest my tip in between her labia, she looks at my face surprised, I jam dick completely inside of her before she lets out a loud moan. " You are into me? I am just literally filthy?" she says as I begin to kiss her. " don't you take cleanliness a bit too hardcore?" she asks, "I might me taking it too far but I am not willing to die right now, specially with a pandemic out there" I say as I begin to thrust. Her soft cute moans, they brought me joy.

Her pussy, tight and warm, " hey, just...relax a bit" I say to her, " it's my first time...with a human" she says. " Am I hurting you?" I ask, she kisses me in response. I squeeze a nipple of hers, I feel liquid coming out, I break the kiss and look at it. It was lactating, " please don't stop now, I can..." I begin sucking on her nipple, she lets out a loud moan, "... explain. Ah! That feels good!" she says as I smile and resume my thrusting while drinking her milk.

It was bittersweet, literally. I am about to reach my peak. " kiss me!" she shouts at me, I do right before shooting a load inside of her womb, filling it to the brim with thick warm jets of cum.

I turn off the water and sit on the floor still with my dick inside of her, my torso on her back, rubbing her clit while milking her lower nipples. She cums again. " My husband died in an accident a month ago..." she says, "..., died instantly when his Bike was smashed by a truck while he was on his Uber Eats shift. I am 4 months pregnant. I am forced into stealing food from..." she says before I begin thrusting my dick into her again, "... strangers. I even stole candy from infants..." she begins to cry, "..., I did things that I had to survive" she says pushing my head closer for a kiss.

I fill her with another load, " Once you got away, I thought I could trick you into thinking you got me pregnant, make you feel obligated to keep me or be blackmailed to do so " she says as I lick one of her nipples, I rub my dick on her labia. " Again?" she says. " Fuck!" she says right as my dick kisses her cervix.

I squeeze one of her nipples before putting the same fingers in her mouth, her yellow eyes where looking at me as her body shook with each thrust, her moans matching with them. She was blushed, she wraps her legs around my waist just as I begin to pump inside of her another load.

She falls on her side breathing hard but softly laughing, " I haven't felt this good in a while" she says as my cum flows out of her pussy. I kiss her from behind, she puts a paw in my cheek. " We can tell them I am their father. I want you and... I want your kittens" I say as I put a hand on her lower belly.

"I would like that" she says before kissing me again.


	8. Not Good With Emotions

I go to the Felyne colony nearby, fucking everyone of my friends has a Felyne, even Jake. Mee always talks about how great of a mother Clara is... Bring your daughter to work day Shara gives fish shaped cookies to everyone. Meanwhile I come home to an lifeless apartment, I wake up, go to work, make dinner, sleep.

A harsh day of summer, maybe I could've timed it better. I was already sweaty. I look around, I see a Felyne breastfeeding her cub. I might've stared for to long because she stared back at me. The mom Felyne was slim, almost anorectic, I go to her. She was what I wanted, a Felyne that would benefit as much from me as I would from her, her cub was a bonus.

As I arrive next to her, her stomach rumbles. Her cub happily drinking her milk, " whatever you want, creep, I will do to you for ..." this close I could notice her body borderline anorectic, she begins to cry, "... I can't loose another child" she says. I could feel the sheer despair in her voice, she had been through a lot. To the point she was willingly giving her self for the sake of her cub.

I don't know what came of me, what sick, twisted part of me made me do it, but I kiss her. Right their and then, with her crying. I quickly break the kiss and bring them both to my car.

When we arrived home, I cooked them almost a buffet, from meat to fish, pizza to Sushi, I made it all for her. Somehow the work put into cooking was nothing as the feeling that rushed over me. She eats it, half of everything. Eventually getting stuffed with food and falling asleep on my couch.

I carry them both to my bed and let them sleep covered with a small blanket, Mother Felyne purrs as she cuddles with her breastfeeding child. I go for a walk. It was about dinner time, as I left the apartment Jake, also my neighbour approaches me.

" Hey, Alvin. Alice and I are going to go and donate food to the Felyne colony nearby, they are having a food shortage and Cherry needs food urgently, she lost two of her cubs recently. I heard you cook. Are you going to donate as well?" Jake says.

" Fucking Felyne can't take care of themselves, typical. Such a filthy inferior species. Why would I give them free food? I hope Cherry dies and her cub too!" I say before Jake punches me in the face, Alice puts her self between us, " what should've I expected from a piece of thrash like you" Jake shouts in anger at me, " he is not worth it, Jake!" Alice says.

Jake manages to calm down, " I don't know what made you hate Felyne so much, Alvin." Alice says as she and Jake leave. To be honest I don't know why I even said that. Maybe I am jealous of him and Alice.

A day passes by, I go to a nearby super market, they had this small wooden cribs, I smile at them. The Felyne that worked at the supermarket looks at me, " expecting a kid, mister" she asks. I begin crying, " I just adopted a Felyne and her cub, I found her starving..." I say, She interrupts me " thank you, mister, the nearby Felyne colony is facing food problems, raccoon ravaged the food supplies. Adopting right now is really helpful, glad you are kind enough to help us out" she says.

I arrive home, I had bought a wooden crib. Mother Felyne was in the kitchen eating pizza heated in the microwave. At first she avoids eye contact but when she sees the wooden crib she looks at me and blushes. " I thought you... I heard you the other day... Why did you say to my sister I should die of starvation while feeding me? Why say such hateful things and then buy an expensive crib for my child?" she says.

" I don't know. I wish I knew." I say as I begin building the crib with her.

The crib half made, and with Cherry sleeping tired in the couch, I hear someone knocking. It was Jake, Mee and Josh. " hey we just stopped by to drop you a warning, Cherry is missing... If we find out you kidnapped her and hurt or killed her, we will hurt you so bad you wish you wouldn't!" Jake says, " yeah!" Josh and Mee say in unison. Mee sees Cherry on the couch, " guys she is inside his apartment" he says.

Jake pushes me on my back, " what did I just say?" he says. Josh and Mee rush Cherry " Cherry are you okay?" Mee says. "Couldn't be better" Cherry says, Jake lets go of me, " What?" Jake shouts.

"He cooks fresh food for me, hand made Pizza, Sushi, Burgers. He lets me and little Juno sleep in his bed while he sleeps on the couch at night. He never once even threaten to hit me..." Cherry points at the half built crib, "...he cares for me, he cares for my child. I feel safe with him" she says.

Juno begins crying in my bedroom, I go to her and bring her to Cherry, both of them purring, Cherry breastfeeds Juno. " He yesterday said he wanted you to starve, maybe he is poisoning you or just playing with..." Jake says but Cherry interrupts, " I heard you and my sister Alice talk to Alvin... I... Was going to say hi to you when I heard what he said".

" You mean, you were on the other side of the door? All those hours of cooking he did... were for you?" Jake says. " Why? Why did you say those hateful things then?" Josh says.

" I don't know. I guess I was jealous of all of you, your life, all of yours. Afraid of being unloved and filled with emptiness. Jealous of your girlfriends and kids." I avoid eye contact and look at the floor, " I have never been great expressing myself, so I never had any luck with girls. Maybe I felt like I deserved the hate" I say, Jake hugs me, Josh and Mee come to me and hug me as well, I hug them back and begin to cry.

Josh and Mee apologize and leave, Jake also apologizes and offers help as a neighbour before leaving. I smile at Juno done with the feeding, I grab her on my lap while putting a towel on my shoulder, I let her belch on the towel and set her on Cherry's lap, "thanks" she says as she purrs at me.

I finish building the crib and set it on near the kitchen food closet thingy, the crib was the height of Cherry so I grab a stool and put it near it so Cherry could put Juno in the crib on her own, which she does right away with sleeping Juno.

Cherry calls me into my bedroom, I go with her, I didn't want to wake up Juno. I get surprised with a kiss from Cherry, " now with the crib in the living room / kitchen... You can sleep here with me" Cherry says. " You mean...?" I say as I blush, Cherry rests her head on my chest and puts my hand on hers.

" I might be a mother but I am a woman too,..." her nipple gets erect in my hand that holds one of her breasts filled with milk, " ..., I don't want you sleeping on the couch alone with me here with a bed of my own, I also have needs... And I have feelings for you, I want you to not just to be Juno's father, I want a lover too" she says as she kisses me, her breasts now lactating on my hand.

I also wanted this, before I knew I was kissing back, layed over her. Caressing her body. " Fuck me, Alvin. Make me feel good." Cherry says all blushed as I kiss her neck. I remove my pants. My dick was throbbing, covered with pre-cum all over. I put my tip against her soaked labia. " Alvin, I am going to moan loud when we begin doing it... kiss me, that way we don't wake up Juno" Cherry says. I kiss her as I shove my dick deep inside her.

I could feel she had so much pent up. She cums just from me getting inside, " it feels so good...Alvin, you feel so good!" she whisper shouts at me. I suck on her lactating breast, she moans, her pussy squeezing me tighter with each thrust as she looks at me biting her lip. Fastening my rhythm I put my face near hers, " I am about to..." I say as Cherry interrupts, " me too, fill me up, I know you want to".

I kiss Cherry as I shoot my cum deep into her womb, creaming it with thick warm strands of cum. " I love you Cherry..." I say, " I know... I love you too" Cherry says.

Four months go by, Jake, Josh and Mee became my closest friends, I have been trying to be less depressive around them and it payed off, today is bring your daughter to work day, Clara and Shara have brought lunch and cookies for the team, Jake took the day off to spend it with Alice.

Juno and I babysit the kids as Josh and Mee finish up work before lunch. Cherry had had a Vet appointment but she was short to arrive. "Alvin I have good news!" says Cherry as she arrives, " turns out I am not allergic to milk, the nausea I have been experiencing...well, I am four months pregnant... of triplets" Cherry says just as Josh and Mee come to have lunch. I kiss Cherry as everyone cheers me and her.

I couldn't be happier...


	9. Sad Face Stalker

I see a Felyne sitting in the street, she was looking kind of tired, " I need a fix tonight" I say scratching my nose. " Hey, Sad Face! 50 bucks for a night well spent, get in!" I shout at her. Runs to the car and puts on the belt.

We arrive at my place, she gawks at it in aw. Kind of surprised since I only live at a one bedroom apartment near the train tracks. I grab her and push her belly down on the floor.

I pull her tail making her raise her butt by force, " ah, you look tight!" I say as I rub my dick in her labia. Her head buried on the couch.

I slam my dick into her pussy and begin to thrust, " oh! It feels like Christmas! So tight and warm!" I say as I thrust my dick against her cervix. I shove a thumb inside her ass, I fasten my thrusts and then cum deep into to her womb. Filling it with the good stuff.

I pull out and notice blood on my dick, she shakes there as cum comes out of her and flows to the floor, " it was my first time..." she says in tears. I throw the 50 bucks at her, clean yourself and get out.

She throws the 50 bucks at me, "what you don't want the money? Fine by me" I say as I go to grab the money from the floor. As I raise my back I get pussy faced with her pussy. She rubs her pussy in my face as my back presses on the floor.

" I want more sex!" she says almost drowning me with her pussy. She forces my dick in her pussy and rides me wildly, didn't even stop or care if I wanted it too.

She definitely liked having sex. I smile and put my hands on her hips, thrusting with her. I sit up and kiss her. Some how it felt better now than before, both of us moaning loudly, I push myself on top of her and cum deep into her creamy womb.

I roll on her side and hug her, " sex only with me okay? If you agree you can move in with me" I say to her, " even if I am infertile?" she asks. " specially then! No condoms or unwanted pregnancies" I say to her. " Then it was worth it stalking you for two weeks" she says, "okay, I guess so" I say before falling asleep.


	10. Being With Her Is Reward Enough

I go to the supermarket, low on food, I pick up mostly canned foods. I haven't eaten in two days, I mean... Eating toilet paper with salt isn't proper food. I have been trying to cook something other than charcoal, I stop and see 3 tuna cans on my kart. I sigh and put them back. Looking at me from outside of the supermarket was a Felyne. I look at her as our eyes meet.

I go outside without any purchase, " Sir, can you spare me any food, I will be grateful even if it is a small carrot" she says, her fur is riddled with fleas, she smells like trash most likely because she has been dumpster diving for food, " do you know how to cook?" I ask her.

" Yes, why do thee ask?" she asks, " I don't, I have a better offer than a carrot... Could you wait by that white Vespa Scooter over there I will be right back" I say to her, she didn't ask anything more as I run inside the store. I grab the best meat I could afford, lettuce, potatoes and other fresh items, I also buy something to get rid of her fleas and a blanket so she doesn't dirty up my bike.

I wrap the blanket around her, " a blanket sir? Thanks I will no longer feel cold at night" she says, " Not the blanket, I am bringing you home with me..." her eyes glow as tears start to flow, "...and be my cook" I say. She was thrilled to say the least.

We arrive at my place, I carry her to the shower as she is wrapped in the blanket. With her body on my lap under the shower, with her back against my torso, I begin to wash her body hastily, "Sir, slower..." I was cleaning her crouch as it was filthy, "..., Gaaaaaaah!" she says as her body shakes, " what was that?" I ask, " Sir, your fingers are inside me, you made me cum" she says as begins to blush.

I blush, I continue to wash there but slower, " Sir, I think that spot is already clean" she says while softly moaning, her body was falling from my lap so I pull her back up. She notices my bulk and looks at me, our eyes meet, both of us blushed, though on her face was a smile. "Sir, I am going to cum again..." she says as her moans become louder and louder before stopping an her breathing gets harder.

I turn off the shower, remorse from my actions begin to flow to me. She hugs my legs from behind, " that felt great Sir, thank you for taking the time pleasing me" she says with a large smile on her face, I give her a flea repellent collar, she puts it on. The purple from it contrasted well with the spots on her body.

I lower myself to her, "it fits you well, now you are even cuter" I say as I pet her head, she pushes her body forwards, our lips meet, I feel her paws on my cheeks, she breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes with a smile, both of us blushing. I begin smiling back at her, then I hug her.

There was something of a connection between us, a warmth that bound us. I bring her to the kitchen and give her an apron. I make a cheese salad as she cooks the steaks, it was obvious she knew well what she was doing. I turn off the lights and lit two candles when we sit on the table to eat

The meal was to die for, everything was delicious, rich with flavour, there was a romantic tension in the air, we smile at each other and talk about ourselves.

She had worked at a five star restaurant, but due to Covid, she was fired even though she was the chef. She lost her income and was forced to be homeless. She tried to ask the Felyne colony for help, but upon realising the colony was having food shortages she didn't want to strain them further, specially with an old Felyne like her, so she dumpster dived for food and settled on the outside of the supermarket. She got lucky and found me after a week.

I set the plates in the washing machine, we clear out the table, " I also didn't want to strain my daughter with the burden of my unemployment" she says, I go behind her and give her a shoulder massage, I could feel her body relax, she lays a hand on mine, "thanks... For everything..., I it makes me feel better about myself to talk about it with someone who cares, but if not much to ask I need something more from you" she says as she starts to purr.

I bring her to my couch, sit her on my lap, I kiss her forehead as with one hand I caress her feminine place, she begins to moan. She puts her head back and we kiss, " I want you, I need you to... I want to have sex with you" she says. I smile at her, " I am being serious sir, please, I need ..." I interrupt her with a kiss, " I know, I want you too, but I am out of condoms" I say, " you don't have to worry about that, my eggs have long been out of order" she says as she flips on my lap.

With her paws she unzips my pants, "let me help..." she interrupts me, " let me thank you for the food and shelter, let me pleasure you like you did in the shower" she says before being smacked in the head with my dick, " you have been lusting over me haven't you?" she asks seductively, " well...you are beautiful, you can cook and are into me, I couldn't ask for more" I say to her as I caress her cheek.

She jumps at me and hugs me, "thanks!" she says with happy tears, she beings to rub her wet pussy on my dick, her paws gripping on my shirt as we kiss. My hands wrapped around her back caressing her, she breaks the kiss, our eyes meet and we blush at each other.

She raises her hips, my tip pokes her labia, " let me make you feel good" she says before kissing me, her hips lower on my dick as it gets deeper in her wet craving pussy, once it gets fully inside she kisses me. "It's completely inside, it feels...it's so good!" she says as her pussy gets tight around it.

Still crying in blissful happiness, she kisses me, whispering soft moans at me, I kiss her back, I wrap my arms around her back again. Her thrusts though deep where slow but hard. I love it.

She begins to fasten her rhythm a bit more as wet sloppy sounds fill the room, breaking the kiss we rest our foreheads against each others, " I am about to cum" she says, " me to, it feels so good" I say, " then let me see your face as you cum deep inside of my womb" she says, a short kiss later we both cum looking into each others face.

We kiss each other, unfortunately she was right about her eggs, but just being with her warmth is reward enough.


	11. How I Fucked My Supervisors Mom

I live in the countryside, remote work has been great, thanks to Covid I can work from the middle of the woods, chill by a natural waterfall, hear the birds chirping in the morning without motorcycles and cars drowning the sound out, I can just go on my bicycle to the nearest town to get groceries.

Everything would be great, if I lived alone, I didn't, "Sup! I caught some salmon by the river wanna eat it for lunch?" My landlady says, "Fine!" I say frustrated. My problem with the landlady, besides her being a Felyne, her fur is everywhere, is that she doesn't give me privacy. At night she always tries to sneak into my room, I once pretended that I didn't notice, she just sat there looking at me, all night.

If she were to do something, atleast she would do something. She is old enough to be my mom though, it would be kind of weird. I finish work for the day, I hear her call me for lunch.

"So are you enjoying the views?" she says as she lays her body against me blushing madly, "never lived in the countryside before, outside of you it's kind of nice" I say to her, she tries to kiss me, I move my face away, she still nuzzles my head. As per usual she wet the chair.

The salmon was really good, she was a great cook, she always wears the same flower patterned kimono robe when we have lunch together, it fits her Siamese fur, but it's really weird because we live in Canada. I get distracted smelling the sweet smell of flowers that passes by. She took the chance and kisses me, with tongue, as she climbs on my lap, her paws caress my cheeks, I push her off. I look at the other side of the table and see about 15 empty beer bottles.

"Have you been drinking again?" I ask, " I been drink some courage juice" she says, she was definitely tipsy but not completely drunk as her speech wasn't slurred as per usual. She falls asleep in my lap, her puffy wet labia surrounds my bulk. " If she wasn't drunk all the time, I would definitely tap that." I murmur as I push her on the table and spread her labia open.

I give it a lick before grabbing her and laying her asleep on her bed. I clean the table and pack the food in the fridge, I trash the empty beer bottles.

I go for a walk and end up sitting at the edge of the waterfall. Looking at the beauty surrounding me. Listening to some chill music with the sound low enough to hear the birds and the waterfall, I loved living here, I haven't been this relaxed in years. She is cute too, I... Don't think I would mind being in a relationship with her, but I can't stand her being a drunk and acting all slutty near me.

The sun begins to set, I go back, She was drinking coffee, no doubt with a massive hangover as usual. I unpack the salmon from the lunch and serve it for dinner, I kiss her forehead and spoon feed her. She blushes at me. This was the first time I spoon feed her, but I want her to realise that she doesn't need to drink to be with me, the drinking is what is stopping her from being with me.

I lay her on her bed after dinner, I kiss her forehead, I clean the dinner table, put the dishes in the washing machine and go watch some Netflix on my laptop. " Hey..." She enters my bedroom, " ..., Can I cuddle up a bit with you?" She says, " sure Shi, come here" I say as I tap the bed.

She lays belly up on my lap, I rub her belly, I receive a email from work, a colleague of mine asking how it was living with her mother, I take a picture with my webcam and send her. As soon as she receives it she hits me up on Skype, " Garry stop hitting on Mushi, mom stop enabling him!" she says, I laugh, " you got it the wrong way, Mishu...", Mishu sighs in relive "..., I am the one hitting on him" she says. I disconnect the call and resume watching my Netflix series.

I rub Mushi's belly, my hand slips and falls on her crouch, it was wet, I start to pretend I didn't notice and continue to rub it, my fingers slip inside I hear her breathing get harder, her pussy contracting around my fingers. Soon she shouts as she cums, I couldn't pretend anymore and look down at her.

Her nipples where poking her kimono, " Don't worry I am not drunk..." she spreads her labia, "..., Can you lick it again, it felt good!" She says. I guess she wasn't drunk enough to forget that. I blush.

"Then no more getting drunk, okay? You don't need it" I say, she climbs on my lap, " Deal!" she says. I squeeze her butt cheeks, she moans. She kisses me.

I pull out my dick and stuff it inside of her, " Jesus dude! That was fast!" she says, " you don't know how long have I been holding in for" I say as I begin to thrust at her, she was moaning loudly, her face extremely blushed but in ecstasy, she didn't take long to get wet.

Her chubby bubble butt bouncing on my dick, she kisses me, she begins to ride me as well. " you aren't the only one who has been holding it in" she says as she begins to ride me wildly, " come on, give Mushi some of that dick milk of yours" she says speeding up the thrusts even more, then she slams her hips down as I cum in her womb, filling it up completely with my thick warm load.

Cum begins to overflow out of her pussy, I close down Netflix, underneath it was the Mishu Skype call, Mishu had seen everything. In her face was both shock, disbelief and disgust. "Fuck" both me and Mushi say, "What the fuck!" Mishu says. " Well, seems like you are going to have a sister, Mishu" Mushi says right before Mishu ends the connection.

"Is that true?" I ask Mushi, " yep, I am ovulating, I mean I can rush to the pharmacy and get the morning after pill" Mushi says, I smile at her. " Why would you do that?" I ask as I cuddle with her.

Next morning Mushi threw away the beer, a pregnancy test verified her pregnancy, as so I unpack Mishu's old crib and place it in Mishu's bedroom.

Mishu took a while to accept that me and her mother became a couple, Shimu's birth set it in stone, Mushi never got drunk again and set up her boundaries in regards to alcohol, it was that that made Mishu accept the relationship as her mother no longer was the town's Drunk.


	12. I Love You As The Daughter I Never Got

The wind hits my face, I look at the asphalt below me, it looks so soft, the moonlight bakes the world in a blue tint, though the city lights tarnish it, it's really good to bathe in the moon's light at the top of my apartment building, like getting a tan before drowning.

A smile in my face as I sit on the edge, "had you been this kinder to me everyday, I wouldn't have gotten here, world" I say as I lean towards the asphalt below me, I close my eyes, it was my time to go.

Instead I get grabbed from behind, "Sir, please don't" a Felyne says, I could fill her ribs on my back, the weakness in her voice. I get up from the edge, I expected her to fall down but her lack weight prevented her from doing that, I look at her anaemic body, like a undead zombie from an horror flick, I was wondering how she was still living as her body is beyond anorectic.

Her height was that of a cub, not even an adult Felyne, my thoughts switched from self pity to only caring for her, I bring her down to my apartment. It's not like she could even fight it. I get her on my bed, I pull out all my jackets from my hanger and bring it to the bedside, I hang saline on the hanger and needle it into her arm.

"Where you got all of this from?" she asks, " I am a Veterinarian, I like to keep some at home inventory in case the clinic gets robbed, my boss agreed and does the same" I say. " Any allergies? Gluten, Lactose?" I ask, "no" she says, just the bedsheets over her body proved to be to much for her to lift, I put a diaper on her.

This was my life now... I am glad to been there to find her... As dark as it is, I am kind of happy I am of use again...been months since I lost my clinic...

I wake up sleeping on the floor, covered in what I assume is sweat, " you should stop checking me so late in the night" she says. She has gotten stronger, meat in her bones. But it has been 2 weeks, I got into the routine of checking her at night. She is out of the saline as of yesterday, she has resumed eating normal food at the start of this week. She has been gaining weight.

" You don't have to worry about me, I get to worry about you" I say as I laugh, " Jerry... I haven't forgotten about that night... You don't need to play tough with me..." she says but I interrupt her " don't worry about me, I am fine" I say, she looks at me and pulls me into a hug, " I mean it, I need you... " she says as she begins to cry.

I kiss her forehead and after she falls asleep I go make breakfast, " I am not going to... I've got you to look after" I say as I close the door of my bedroom. She was out of the danger zone, but she is extremely under weight still, I have to up the fat in her food. I make some Stroganoff for breakfast.

I bring it to the bed, she lays asleep on my bed, " come on sleepy head time to eat!" I say all jolly, she didn't respond to it, I get on top of her. She wasn't breathing, "Fuck! Not again!" I say, I bring her to my floor and do mouth breathing.

As I do her hand gets on my cheeks, her tongue shoots into my mouth, I break the kiss instantly, " you where just pretending!" I say, " I want affection from you... You haven't been giving as much to me as before..." she says, " but you don't get to pretend to not breathe, you just don't!" I say as tears fall from my eyes as I felt betrayed by her.

" I love you, Jerry" she says, I laugh at her. I bring her to the bed, I prepare to feed her, " You don't?" she asks me, "I want you to get well and be healthy" I say trying to dodge the question. " Do you love me?" she asks more assertively, " As the daughter I never got" I say.

After feeding her it was time for her weekly shower, it basically means I get to wait for her to take a shower while making sure she doesn't get hurt or has any wounds. " Jerry! Quick!" she calls me, I open the shower door, " What? Are you okay? What happen?" I say, " I am bleeding, but I don't know from where!" she says in panic, I check her body for wounds, she didn't have any, but she was bleeding.

I traced back where the blood was coming from, " you got your first heat" I say to her, " heat? Do you mean like... I can have cubs of my own now?" she asks, "yes, once a month you will bleed from your crouch, it's normal, just your body throwing out dead eggs" I say.

She kisses me, I break the kiss and fall on my back, " you want to give me some cubs, Jerry? I would love that" she says, " I am not going to do that, but I know you probably feel your crouch burning up, since I am the only male here, your hormones picked me to start your heat, I can't help you with cubs but I can help you with your heat" I say as I sit her on my lap.

"What are you doing?" she says, I begin to rub her now erected nipples, " it's okay, this is going to ease your heat" I say, I get my free hand on her crouch, she begins to moan just on contact, "it...tickles" she says as I begin to rub her clit, she cums shortly after, I wash my hand of her period blood on the water that falls from the shower head above.

"That felt great" she says breathing hard, " you can also do it on your own in the shower, soon you won't need me supervision here" I say, " but it feels better if you do it" she says, " have you...done it...before" I ask embarrassed, " yes, yesterday... You were looking so good on the floor sleeping...I couldn't hold myself back" she says, " it's okay, it's natural" I say.

" But when it felt good, a transparent liquid shoot out of it, it's different from yours... Yours was white" she says, " wait, what?" I ask, " when you where there on the floor I got curious, you had something poking your pants, it smelled good so I got curious, I managed to pull it out of your pants. It was so warm, I started playing with it, soon after a white liquid came out and shot on my face, it tasted sour, I couldn't stop but eating it, and playing with your thingy, but my body began heating up there... I couldn't fit it inside" she says as I crawl away from her.

She looks at me, " I want to mate with you, Jerry!" she says throwing herself at me, " I love you, as the child I never got but had..." I say.

" One night, it was raining, I was driving my Felyne girlfriend home from the clinic, it was a routine check up on the pregnancy, it was a girl, I was so happy, Bhara was as well. Out of nowhere a Felyne, doing his Uber Eats shift, jumps in front of us, the tires slipped, Bhara died on impact as her head hit the windshield, the Uber Eats guy chocked in his own blood. I couldn't let Bhara die, I tried to do CPR but she was already gone, since then I can't do much, I lost my clinic due to my depression, I am living off of at home vet services... But with COVID it's rare to get any calls" I say.

She hugs me, " it's not your fault, Jerry, it isn't, accidents happen, things happen" she says, I kiss her forehead and pet her back, " I know, but right now I don't need a girlfriend, even if you could, I need a friend, someone who cares to spend time with me" I say.

" If you truly care about me, respect it. Maybe when you get older things will evolve" I say as she hugs me back.


	13. Her catnip addiction

Under the bridge, were the addicts and homeless live, lives a Catnip addict Felyne, she was once my boss up until she fired me and my team to collect more profits from our work. Now due to her addiction and Covid she is homeless and unemployed.

" Hello Java" I say after kicking her against the wall, " Kevin... You came to take your revenge, hum? I knew it would end up like this. I always took you for a killer" she says, her Maine Coon body filled with knots and fleas, her beggars hat now filled with Catnip.

" I actually don't come to kill you..." I say unzipping my pants, " I haven't sank that low, I don't fuck for money" she says, " good because I don't want to give you any" I say slamming her head on the wall, pulling her stocking down and putting her panties to the side.

I prod her labia with my tip, she moans at the mere touch, as I press my dick into her it always slipped off, " let me help you" she says guiding my tip slightly deeper inside. " Ah! That's the stuff" she says, " I didn't expect you to want this" I say, " not many are so desperate to fuck a flea ridden Felyne nowadays" she says, I notice I had something blocking me from getting deeper inside, she notices my face worried, " haven't had anyone interested in me enough to pop it, to be honest I rather lose my cherry with someone I know instead of selling it for catnip" she says.

" Does it hurt?" I say, " I thought you where more worried about getting STDs than me" she says, " I am fucking a addict under a bridge, only some brain dead wouldn't wear a condom, I do care though, it's kind of sad this is your first action" I say. She smiles, " kind of sad? Could it be that you have some feelings for me?" she says. I don't even try to lie, " of course I have, you were always so cute, even in this state you still are" I say, she blushes madly and gets extremely wet really fast.

" I wasn't expecting that" she says turning to me and hugging me instead. I bring her home with me, I let her shower as I wash her clothes. Even let her spend the night. Next morning she was gone, I was missing money in my wallet and some of my silver wear was gone.

I go to her "home" once again. I see her eat her way to a Catnip high. Once she reaches it I bring her home, her pupils dilated, she was laughing like mad, I handcuff her to the bed and put an flee collar on her. "Hehehe, officer *snort* want some catnip, hehehehe" she says as she starts drooling. I rip her stockings open and then her panties off.

I rest my tip on her labia as her body flinches, " please don't officer, I haven't popped my cherry yet!" she says, I smile. With one hard shove I split her open like a watermelon, "fuck!!! It hurts!!" she says as her blood taints the bedsheets bellow.

I begin to thrust hard into her, relentlessly. " It hurts, officer! It hurts so much, way to much! Please stop!" she says as tears come down her eyes, I didn't. I go even deeper, she begins to get wet, I then let it out inside of her. " No! I wanted to give my cherry to Kevin, officer! Now I can't!" she begins to cry her eyes out.

" I wanted to stay with him, he brought me to his place, he told me he likes me, but I couldn't help but steal from him to feed my addiction" she says sobbing. " He will never give me another chance" she says still high of catnip as cum oozed out of her pussy. I lock her in the room after I leave her blindfolded on the bed with state of the art industrial noise cancelling earmuffs.

The next day I walk in, she had managed to take off the earmuffs, but the blindfold was impossible of her to remove alone. I taser her clit, " you can't do this officer, I know my rights and I request my public lawyer" she says, I could tell by her voice she wasn't high anymore, seems that the officer thingy stuck though, I put the earmuffs on her and tie her hands behind her back.

I bring her to my bathtub and cut off her fur as it was impossible to unknot it. I take the chance and torture her a little bit by masturbating her on the bathtub's edge. I feed her a morning after pill, just to be safe.

At night right before going to sleep I notice she has began showing signs of withdrawal from the Catnip. I handcuff her other hand to the bed as well this night, this makes her unable to pullout the earmuffs.

The weeks that followed much of the same sexual torturing and Catnip Withdraw continues, her fur grew fast, her feeding was better since her money didn't go only towards catnip, which made her fur the silky goodness I remember from work.

One day I forget to handcuff her to the bed, I had some catnip from her previous stash I used to try and tempt her nose. About 3am I feel something hugging me in bed, I instantly knew it was Java. I look at the catnip only to find it missing, I sigh and turn on the lights, her pupils weren't dilated.

She gets on top of me and kisses me, " you managed to get me off of Catnip, Kevin" she says as her labia poked my growing bulk. " or should I say Officer" she says. " You knew?" I say, " I can smell your scent in your cum, and I have been in that room before that night" she says while lowering my pants with her feet, " but you still went along with it?" I say, she shoves my dick into her tight soaked pussy, she kisses me once my tip touches her cervix.

"I really wanted to stay the previous night but my craving for catnip ruined it, after I realized I was back at your place, I was thrilled, even more when I realized you had popped my cherry, taken my first. I couldn't help but masturbate at that point" she says as she begins to move on my dick, slapping sounds fill the room.

" Slowly my desire to just be with you made the catnip cravings seem nothing, and day by day those went away. I love you, Kevin" she says kissing me as couldn't help but get on top of her and thrust harder at her, rapidly bringing us to both to cum.

Bloating up her belly full of cum, I was beginning to fade out of consciousness on top of her, " I love you to Java" I say right before falling asleep.

When I woke up my head rests on her lap as she pets my hair, I look at her smiling at me before I kiss her passionately.


	14. lil Shrimp's New Father

I get to the Felyne colony, I didn't have much of a choice. I can't afford food, barely can afford my single room apartment. Armed with a empty bottle I try to flank a Felyne, my hand mid swing I stop once the Felyne turns to me, her cub was breastfeeding, I could feel the pain make tears rush down my cheeks.

I collapse on my knees crying, my stomach rumbling. I haven't eaten in two days, my body is beginning to eat itself, the Felyne mom shoves my face on her teat, her milk shoots in my mouth. As disgusted as I was I couldn't pass on it. She looks at me smiling, " there, drink up!" she says griming.

Her milk was salty, but fulfilling. She lays her hand on my crouch, " hehe, I am going to have fun with this little guy later" she says, I shiver. I could feel my dick harden, I notice her blushing, she couldn't help but to put her paw inside my pants. I didn't want to make this sexual but I still needed the meal.

I cum on her paw, she drinks it all up. My belly was full, but my mind disgusted. Her cub was asleep, she lays her on the floor and kisses me. "You are a father now" she says, " What? No I can't..." I say, " Want me to shout and tell everyone you just stole my milk?" she says.

I brought her to my closet of an apartment, " cosy, I like it" she says. "Any food?" she asks, I look at her, she looks back, " oh yeah, right" she says. She grabs her phone and orders food from the local supermarket. " You have money?" I ask chocked, "yeah, but unfortunately no one is selling houses to a single mother Felyne" she says, " but how?" I ask, " coin" she says.

Roasted lamb, three types of caviar, " bon appetit!" I say teary eyed about to dive in, she slaps my hand, " beg for it, peasant!" she says. " Can I have some?" I say, " only if you prove yourself worthy!" she says. " You want sex, don't you?" I say, she blushes and looks away, " y-yeah" she says embarrassed. I go behind her and shove my fingers into her pussy, " as long as I can eat something other than your milk, I will even put another cub in your oven" I say, she bites her lip and cums on me.

She kisses me, I smile and kiss back, " dada" her cub says at me, I smile at her, " so since we are a couple, what is your name?" I ask, placing the cub into one of her teats, " Shrimp" she says.

Belly full, and with lil cub asleep, inside the closet, I begin cuddling Shrimp, " what are you doing?" she says, " well you told me I am your cub's father" I say. " No I mean, what are you doing? Putting a bun in the oven or just cuddling?" she says, I blush madly. " What you prefer?" I say.

She takes my dick to her mouth, gives it a soft sandpaper lick, " Fuck that hurts" I say. She stuffs it in her mouth, like fucking a beehive I wanted her to stop, but she wouldn't. I grab the caviar spoon and shove it in her anus, " That fucking hurt!" she shouts as she spits out my bruised dick.

I put my dick on ice, " oh come on it's not that bad..." I begin to piss blood, "..., Oh" she says. I withdraw my dick from the ice, my dick was really cold and sensitive. I choke a teat of hers pushing milk to my dick, "that Fucking hurts be more gentle!" she says as she begins to jerk my dick.

Once it gained hardness she climbs on my lap, she shoves it completely inside her pussy and begins kissing me. I push her off and pull the caviar spoon off her anus. She raises in all four, I push my dick inside her anus.

"Fuck!" Shrimp shouts as her pussy squirts. I begin pounding hard at her mint anus. It gripped on tight to me. About to cum I pull it out and spray her face with cum.

"You asshole! You just took my butt virginity! You could've asked!" she says as her face drips cum, " I could say the same about you giving me head with your sandpaper tongue" I say. She gets up, " fucking prick! You could at the very least release it inside to not make a mess" she says, I pick her off the floor, " what are you doing?" she says before I shove her down on my dick.

My tip kissing her cervix, " who says I am done?" I say, pounding hard and deep I push past her cervix and stretch her out with my tip. She begins to ride me hastily, I grab her by two of her teats, squeezing the milk out, while pounding hard at her pussy.

I shoot massive loads of cum inside her, her belly more bloated than a pregnant Felyne, her moans muffled by my kiss. On the floor a mix of cum and her milk make me slip into the bed behind me, " hahaha, guess your womb is locked and loaded for a new batch of buns" I say as she purrs in my lap, " I wish that was true, unfortunately this is just wasteful" she says. " What you mean...?" I say before she interrupts, " my cub is two days old, it will take me a while to regain fertility" she says kissing me.

"What happen to the..." I ask but she interrupts, " there is no father, just a guy that took advantage of an alone Felyne. It's not just that I didn't planned for her, but that I was just taken like that by someone who just wanted to get off, he didn't even care that he busted my cherry" she says in tears. I hug her. She smiles in my lap, " but I am glad I found you" she says resuming her purr.

I kiss her forehead, I can't lie that I liked having company too. Unfortunately, this "apartment" was already small just for me, we need a bigger apartment, don't really want to raise a daughter in a literal closet.


	15. Getting a Thot From the Streets

I find a drunk Felyne behind the dumpster, flea ridden, thrash smelling and beer drinking, " What's the matter human, you want a piece of this?" She say breaking the beer bottle on the dumpster.

She could barely even stand up straight, and was trying to attack my shadow. "Yup, it pains my I have sunken this low for some free pussy" I say to her face palming, " hahah pussy cuz I am a female Felyne cat thingy" she says as she falls backwards on to the wall, I grab her body and throw it on the floor.

She barely notices it, " I really like this wall you know, has alot of stories" she says rubbing the floor. I spread her legs, no wounds no signs of scarring or anything, she stares back at me "are you a chicken, I don't bite, just move on with it" she says. I rub her Lynx body. I spread her pussy, there I find a untouched hymen, she throws up on the floor, " hey look, Food!" she says eating it up.

I grab the bottle from her hand and throw it away. She begin to rub my tip on her entrance and moan. I begin to moan, she lodges my tip perfectly on her labia, " haha, imagine if you were able to pop my cherry. You can't, you are a door!" she says, I begin to worry if she didn't eat catnip with the beer. I shove my dick past her cherry.

She groans and shoves her head on the floor, " it hurts, I can't believe this is how I lose my cherry" she says, I grim. " How does it feel?" I say mocking her shoving the rest of my dick inside as she bleeds from her broken hymen. "Aaah!" she says as I begin to thrust hard into her mint pussy.

"Feels good!" she says, I begin to thrust harder into her bleeding pussy, slapping sounds get louder as she begins to moan. I grab her on a choke hold and stand up, I thrust deeper and deeper into her as I begin to cum inside of her, her tongue licking mine.

I pull my dick inside my pants. " Fuck this was great" I say still hugging her in my lap, she was asleep. I bring her to my car and bring her home with me, stopping to get some supplies on the way.

"Hummm... My head hurts!" she says waking up, she notices her white flea collar, then my arm around her. She begins to rub my arm, nuzzling it. She looks at the bedside table and sees the packaging from the morning after pill. " So we really did it yesterday, didn't we?" she says. "Yes" I say.

She pushes her self on top of me, she was blushed. I pet her cheek, she purrs. She was wearing a hoodie of mine she had picked from the closet, white with a Kirby on the front. I sit up. She rubs my crouch, gently she pulls my dick out and jerks it a bit. Once it gets hard she smiles and hugs my torso, my tip smacks against her labia, she looks at me with a smirk while pushing it inside of her.

" You enjoy my barely cub body don't you?" she says laying back on her hands, " we should use a condom" I say, " I live on the streets, I sold my ovaries for some boose and catnip, I appreciate the morning after pill though" she says.

She slowly pushes her hips up and down, she bites her lower lip, " this feels good, I was so high I don't remember the pain, but I feel so stretched and warm" she says. She puts her hands on my shoulders, she slowly moves on me again. She looks into my eyes, " I bet it feels good for you too" she says before biting her lower lip again.

She begins to speed up a bit, my tip smacks against her cervix, her body jolts. " hey, don't worry I won't leave you, your dick is too good to go to waste" I grab her hips and her cheek. She puts one of her paws on her cheek as well, over my hand. She was extremely blushed.

She goes for a kiss, I get surprised by it and can't react in time to stop it, I could feel her tense we pussy up, the kiss doesn't last long, I wrap my hand up her back and grab her shoulder from the back. She resumes pushing me in and out as I begin to thrust up to her.

Staring at each other we begin to moan, she hugs my torso and lays her head on my neck. She begins to cum as I hasten my thrusts, she shouts out her moans. Soon, in a kiss, I cum inside of her, pushing myself on top, her legs wrapping around me, making sure I cum deep into her.

I pull my dick out as her pussy shoots out cum to the floor below, "so much cum" she says looking at her crouch, " so much cute" I say at her, she looks at me and blushes. She looks at my dick, flaccid, smirks then looks at me with a smile.

I cook her some breakfast, bacon and eggs. She hugs me and thanks me. After she finishes eating she pulls my dick out, "hey, I am still eating" I say, " not anymore, you don't" she says climbing on my lap, she pushes my tip inside her pussy and begins to push it in and out, hugging my torso.

" You couldn't wait a bit for my to finish eating?" I say, she kisses me, gripping my shirt she fastens her hips, " no... " she says before kissing me again. She was even more wet than before, tighter as well.

She cums at the same time I do, " so warm and thick!" she says resting her head on my shoulder, spewing cum to the floor copiously we kiss. She seems happy to stay with me.


	16. Eve the supermarket Felyne

I see a Felyne beginning to eat the food I let out for the stray cats, she was cute. I open the door, everything goes black.

I wake up with my head pounding, my pants where gone and I was laying in my bed, I hear sounds from the kitchen, I go to the noise.

" Woken up already? " I hear behind me, a Felyne paw goes to my dick, "maybe now you'll get hard" she says as she goes In front of me, "aren't you that Felyne from the supermarket?" I ask, "Eve is my name, I was, but due to Covid I got fired" she says.

She softly lick my tip and fondles my balls, she was extremely cute, I couldn't help but pet her head, she then squeezes my balls and pushes me on the floor. " Bitch that fucking hurt!" I shout.

She gets on top of me, beginning to rub her dripping wet pussy on my dick, she moans, " wanna pop my teenage cherry?" she says, "can we take this just a bit slow..." I say but she begins to shout, " Help! Rape! Rape!". "Fine, just... Let me grab the condoms atleast" I say, she laughs and shoves my dick inside of her pussy, " it hurts... Less than I expected" she says, she was so tight I could feel my own heart beat on my dick.

She lays her body on me, enjoying my dick with her pussy, she moans, I look at her eyes, I try to kiss her but instead she puts her claws on my aorta, " you do anything without my permission and you are dead" she says, I kiss her anyways. Her pussy gets tighter, I know seems impossible to me too but atleast it feels like it did.

She begins to purr, kissing back and hug me. I begin to help her pleasure, I could tell she was about to cum, I squeeze her tight and shove my dick completely inside of her, her mind went blank.

Next morning I get up and make her some breakfast, as the peanut butter jelly sandwiches were finished I hear her jump out of bed and run here, " Who told you could get out of bed?" she shouts at me attacking with her paws, " you no longer have claws, I cut them" I say. " How dare you?" she says, I kiss her, " I made you a sandwich, want it?" I say, she blushes, " does this mean that you don't mind me?" she asks embarrassed.

" It means you can move in if you want, also I had to force feed you a morning after pill, I would like if you started birth control" I say, " you want control over my fertility, fuck off!" she says, " I can only afford to keep you, not you and a child. I wish I could, but I can't. " I say before kissing her.

Once I try to break the kiss she kisses back. We eat the sandwiches together, cuddling. She notices my neck bruises, " how you made those?" she say with her mouth smeared with jelly, " with a rope" I say. It takes her a few moments to understand what I meant, when she does she hugs me tighter.

I spread her butt cheeks apart, "damn you are so T H I C C !" I say to her smacking her butt. She looks at me in the eyes, " did I smack with to much strength?" I ask, " Don't you do it again, or even think of it, there people that would miss you, people that care for you" she says.

" There aren't though... I doubted anyone would until you wanted to fuck. My parents died in a car crash months ago because of a drunk driving Felyne. I know we don't know each other for long, but I haven't felt like this in quite a while." I say right before she hugs me. " A crappy fanfiction ending, hum? I kind off like it" she says as we kiss.


	17. The Eye is cool, but you are more

**Warning: This chapter contains Skull Fucking, if that triggers you skip this chapter.**

I walk around the park, unfortunately the nearby Felyne colony has been demising it's help due to adoptions of Felynes, it was midnight, sleeping on a bench was a homeless Felyne.

She, I checked, wears a eye patch. I pull it off, she really didn't have the eye, "perfect!" I say unzipping my pants. I put my dick barely inside before she wakes up, she looks at me. She feels my dick inside her eye socket, " kinky" she says before pushing my dick deeper inside, essentially skull fucking herself.

Her hands play with my balls, I couldn't help but cum inside of her hole, " already?" she asks, now jerking my dick with her hand. She stuffs it in her mouth as her eye socket leaks cum. As soon as I get hard again she climbs on my torso and pushes it deep into her, " fill my needy pussy up with some of that big dick juice" she says basically raping me.

Slap sounds filled the air, I sit on the bench, she was really enjoying it, her hands gripping my shirt tightly, we kiss each other. Hugging in a warm embrace, she tasted like dick. My cum dripping from her cheek also made things slightly awkward, I put a hand on her cheek before kissing more passionately.

She bites her lip and looks at me blushing and fastening her humps, as I cum. Preparing to help her clean her self, she looks at me with a bored face, " thanks, come again" she says in a depressive tone, I begin to clean her crotch, she looks at me.

Afterwards I pick her up, " wanna go to my place, I would love the company" I ask, she kisses me, " no one ever asked that before, you can call me Kiny..." she says putting the eye patch on.

Once we arrive she looks at me, once our eyes meet she looks at the floor, " I am hun..." she says before her rumbling stomach interrupts, I kneel In front of her and, while petting her cheek, I kiss her. "There is no need to be embarrassed, sweetie" I say before I kiss her again.

Returning from the kitchen with two plates filled with barbecue, she blushes madly at me, on her neck was a collar, " I see you found the flea repellent collar...", Kiny looks at the table blushing, "...it fits you quite nicely" I say before petting her head. She purrs.

Enjoying the meal, we awkwardly hesitate to talk to each other. As we both finish she comes to me, " can we... You know... again, I want to..." she says before I interrupt her with a kiss, I try to say something but she kisses me again before I could even say a word.

Kissing for more than five minutes, we were already blushed, we already were ready for it.

I bring her to my bed, there I push myself on her, caressing her Felyne nipples erect from her fur, her purring filling the room, she removes her eye patch, " beauty like no other" I say before kissing her, she giggles. I bring her to my lap, while kissing we hug intensely, I pull my dick out. She breaks the kiss.

She puts my tip on her eye socket, I put my hand on her head, " you don't have to do it if you don't want to" I say, " I know it's your fetish... I don't mind doing it if it makes you feel good" she says, I grab a condom, " you know it's already late for that, we already had sex without it, I am probably already pregnant" she says.

" I know... It's easier to clean your eye socket without cum everywhere inside it" I say as she puts the condom on my dick, she pushes my dick inside her eye socket, feeling my dick tremble she says " I love you" she says, I smile. My hand reaches her butt, two finger rub her pussy before I put them in. She begins to moan with me, " I love you more" I say.

Synchronized, we both cum. As Kiny rests with her back on the bed I thrash the condom. Looking back at her, she was ready for more, " how about doing it here? It craves you" she says spreading her labia, which drips to the bed. Though not what she was expecting she loves it too, licking her pussy, drinking her fluids, she caresses my hair while I do it, she giggles as she cums again.

I kiss her, " I thought you brought me here only because..." she says, "... because of your eye, well at first I loved that I found you, I find dicks in eye sockets to be hot... But your consent and tenderness was what made me feel good, your cuteness helped me make the choice of bringing you home... The eye is cool, but you are more" I say.

We ended up having 6 cubs all at once, all female, one had the same birth defect her mother had, but we didn't treat her worst for that, Kiny always wore the neon pink eye patch with a heart that I gifted her on valentine's day. Despite the hardships, it was all worth it, and not her only pregnancy.


	18. Maine Pooch

I walk outside my apartment, going to work I reach my car, I get on the highway. Humming my favourite song a makeshift knife goes to my neck, " do as I say or you die!" A Felyne says from the back seat.

Pulling up on the next gas station, the Felyne gets on the front seat, slim, the maine coon suit wearing Felyne with brushed fur looks at me, " pull out your dick, I want to see it" it says, " if you are going to suck me off I rather die right now..." She begins jerking my dick, "..., What is your end goal?" I ask.

The Felyne begins to purr, " kittens, that way I can go on maternity leave" she says getting into my lap, dropping the knife by mistake. After taking off her panties, she chokes me. I could feel her wet labia on my dick, I shove my dick up, her hands fall to my shoulders, she gets wet quickly, she no doubt was surprised by how into it I get, ramming her deep and hard she fills the car with moans, she quickly cums in me.

I shove her head against my torso, gripping her tight against me, pounding at her cervix as she drools on me, she jolts as with one hard shove I begin to cream her pussy, " so, how is that for a filling?" I say before kissing her forehead as her body shakes in my lap.

I go to work leaving her on the parking lot. I work for a engineering firm, though not an engineer I managed to become a manager, that Maine coon still in my mind. I prepare for my morning meeting, a engineer had just reported that she was pregnant and wanted to schedule maternity leave, my assistant gets her file and gifts me coffee.

Once I open the file I spit the coffee from my nose, it was her, the Maine Coon! I get my assistant to call her up, urgently.

From outside I hear her voice, " am I getting fired? I just got pregnant" she says, " I don't know, Bonnie, he almost pissed his pants when he saw your file" my assistant says. Bonnie... I like the name, it's cute.

My assistant opens the door, once our eyes meet once again, she wets herself. "You guys meet before?" my assistant asks, " well..." a extremely blushed Bonnie says before I interrupt kissing her, " Of course ya doof! She's my girlfriend" I say as Bonnie creams her panties. My assistant reads her profile, " then you are the father?" my assistant asks.

I kick my assistant out to talk with Bonnie for myself, "G-Girlfriend?" she says, " we just meet today!" she says, " yeah, but it's either that or I report you to the cops, fraud or rape, you pick" I say. "What you want?" she says, I kiss her, " I want to be the father of our kittens, your boyfriend if you don't want to be a single mother" I say, she kisses me, " Deal" she says.

I send an email to my superiors explaining the situation, they approve the maternity leave, they also scold me for ploughing a engineer under me. I didn't care. It's been years since I've started to look for a girlfriend, Bonnie was like a blessing.

As I leave my office, Bonnie is waiting for me at the elevator, " sup" I say, " I thought we could go home together, I don't want to go in public transports... And you have a car" she says blushing. I kiss her, " Bonnie, now is not the time for that!" I shout as I pull her on top of me and fall on my back.

Everybody looks at us, " how rude, she wants to have sex with him in public" someone murmurs, " she doesn't have any common decency" another person murmurs. " so Bonnie is one of those, I bet she is one of those easy ones" another one says.

We get to the car, she sits next to me in the front, " why did you do that? Now everyone thinks I am a slutty Felyne Bitch!" she says mad at me, " it's payback, you did have a knife on my neck today" I say, I drive to my place.

A not so big apartment with 2 bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. "So you live like this? I expected more" she says before laughing as I close the door. I kiss her, she kisses back, she begins to hug me, " You want to do it don't you?" I ask her, she pushes herself on top of me on the floor, she pulls my dick out, softly licking it so her barbed tongue doesn't harm it.

Inserting my dick deep inside of her, she begins to take off her clothes, masked in her fluffy fur, her nipples where erect. As she begins riding my dick, I manage to suck on her top nipples, she instantly gets tighter and wetter. I push her into missionary, both of us moaning loudly as slapping sounds fill the room, we cum together.

Excess cum flows out surrounding my dick shivering inside her stuffed pussy, shooting even more thick warm cum inside of her as she continues to moan with each filling, I kiss her before laying on top of her. She begins petting my hair.

The doorbell rings, I pull up my pants as Bonnie goes take a shower. I open the door, it was my assistant, " So you and Bonnie are a couple, right?" she says, " despite all the years I have been your assistant you never even asked me out, now you go for another Felyne?" she says, " you are my assistant, it's against company policy, you would be fired on the spot" I say, "excuses! After all I did keeping you from those skanks, you go for her instead of me!" she shouts pissed off.

"You are a Munchkin, not my type, besides you never said you wanted anything from me" I say, she pulls out a revolver and points it at me, " I wanted you to pop my cherry and have kittens with me, I won't let her stuck up Maine nose get in the way!" she shouts, I grab the back of her neck, she drops the gun which on contact with the floor shoots Bonnie in her forehead.

When the cops arrive they find Bonnie's body lifeless, my assistants neck broken, and me covered in blood in fetal position. The camera outside showed Munchkin's intentions.

A week later I get to work, everyone surprised I clock in, I am called to a meeting with my superiors. " You are in your company given mourning period, you shouldn't be here" the CEO says, " it happen in my house, every second I spend there is an hour closer to leaving the apartment in a body bag, I have been seeing a psychiatrist as part of company policy, he recommends I do something to take my mind of it, I picked work" I say.

I get assigned a new assistant, at my choosing it was now a male Felyne, Josh from finances, he had just come in from maternity leave and needed a raise, we actually get along quite nicely. I soon find out he was Munchkin's brother.

Josh knew he had just taken his sister's job, but he wasn't really attached to her, after work me and him always hit up the nearby coffee shop, his family joins us, it was nice hanging out with them, it made them feel like family to me.

A year passes, reading a excel sheet I eat the remains of Josh's kids birthday cake I still had, it was clocking out time. I was the only one left here since Josh had to take one of his kittens to the vet for routine vaccination. "Aw! Fuck!" I hear in the office.

I go check out what was happening, "everything okay?" I ask, the Felyne Main Coon gets up, " yeah I just hit my head on the table, I am so clumsy" she says. She was the spitting image of Bonnie.

I find myself hugging her, " oh, sorry!" I say as I break the hug, she hugs me back, " don't let go!" she says in tears, we hug there for what seemed like hours. Hannah, she was Bonnie's younger cousin, fresh out of college.

I invite her over for coffee, she accepts. Months pass. She was just like her cousin, down to the makeshift knife and all.

"kittens, that way I can go on maternity leave" she says, I grab her on my lap and bring her to the back seats, rubbing my tip on her labia, she shakes a bit. " Easy, it's my first tim..." she says before I kiss her, " You are so cute..." I say.

I begin to push my tip further inside of her until her hymen stops me, I pressure it more and more until suddenly it gives. My dick slams against her cervix as she shouts out, my dick becomes slightly tainted with her virginal blood, " when ever you're ready" I say. She bites her lower lip, extremely blushed. " I am okay" she says.

I sit on the car seat and bring her on my lap, my hands on her butt cheeks I slowly but hard pound at her pussy, she lays her paws on my shoulders and looks at me moaning and smiling. There was no mistaking it, as she begins to ride my dick as well, it was clear she was loving this, getting closer each second, I wrap my hands on her back.

Loudly moaning, both of us cum, surprise fills her head as my dick pumps cum inside her unused womb, creaming it full as she cums again, I kiss her forehead while jamming my dick as much as I can inside of her as the excess cum shoots out of her.

She goes to the Gas station's bathroom to clean up, she comes to the car all joyfully, once she gets in she shows me her positive pregnancy test, I kiss her. " Why are you happy?" she asks breaking the kiss, " because I am the father, and I doubt you want to be a single mother... And you know... We been dating for months now" I say, "We haven't been dating, drinking coffee and going to the cinema together..." she thinks for a while, "... Yeah you are right we have been dating for months" she says blushing.

I text Josh the good news before going to work, I also send an email to my superiors explaining Hannah's situation. Once we get to our office, the lights where off, Hannah turns them on.

Josh and my superiors throw confetti at us, " congrats, Steve and Hannah!" they shout. " Don't worry Hannah we already approved you maternity leave" my superiors say. Turns out all of our co-workers and superiors have been making bets of when I got Hannah pregnant, Josh won. Being her first litter we only have 2 kittens, Clara and Bonnie.


	19. Munchkin Kittens

Night time, raining, I walk in the back alleys of the city, a pocket knife in my hand just in case, I get to were the good stuff is, under the bridge high on catnip where two Felynes, a all black Munchkin and a Javanese, the latter was already used so I grab the Munchkin.

She could barely run with her stubby Munchkin legs. I end up dragging her. Out of the street lights I rip off her clothes, putting a collar on her I check if she has a chip. As she didn't have one I put one of mine.

I begin checking my new toy, her bright yellow eyes made her round face more cute, grabbing her upside down I spread her bubble butt and check her privates, her pussy still sealed, but by the size she could only be a teenager as even Munchkin have bigger hips and labia.

I suck on her erect clit, she got wet. She tasted salty, she quickly cums and passes out. I smile, bringing her home with me. I brush her fur into fluffy clouds of fluffiness. "Ugh, my head" she says getting out of her high, she then notices me, she smiles then kisses me.

"So... Wanna have sex?" She says, I pull her leash, choking her, she moans loudly, " I presume you chipped me, right? It figures, come on. It's my 18th birthday today, give me some kittens" she says.

I look at her confused, " look, you either fuck me consensually or not!" she shouts, getting her nails out her paws she tries to slash at me. I kneel in front of her, " You are a Munchkin, your stubby little arms and legs aren't remotely menacing. Specially when you are so fluffy" I say with a mocking voice.

Her paws couldn't even reach her face, as much as she tried she couldn't facepalm. I cant help but laugh at her, she was getting more and more mad. " WHY DID YOU EVEN BRING ME HERE THEN?" she shouts as tears come down her eyes. I pet her cheek, " sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry... I mean... I did but not through mocking" I say.

All fluffy she looks at me, I couldn't help but blush, " then how you wanted me to cry?" she asks. " well... I got you as a pet...' I say as she interrupts, " you could've get a cat, or a dog, fuck even a goldfish" she says as I blush.

" I don't mean as that kind of pet..." I bring her face closer as I could feel my self blush more, "..., No one would miss a high as fuck homeless Felyne " I say, " what changed then?" she asks, I jump and kiss her. " Remorse...even though I fantasized about begin alone with a Felyne and ravishing her... I couldn't do it..." Munchkin kisses me, "... Then you just... Kissed me" I say.

Munchkin smiles at me as she rubs my cheek with her paw, "You degenerate..." she says before kissing me again, she pushes her body on mine. " hehehe, looks like you're ready to go" she says beginning to rub her crouch on my bulk. " I never said I would do it with you... Just, needed time to process" I say kissing her while beginning to pet her back.

Breaking the kiss, we laugh together. She gets my dick out, she rests my tip on her labia than pushes it through her hymen, she lets out a little whim. " Are you...?" I say but she kisses me, " it's my first time, of course it hurts a bit..." she shoves the rest inside, "..., GAH! But I want to do it with you" she says as her body shivers, she kisses me again.

She begins to move on her own, I smack her peach butt and begin to thrust with her. She laughs before biting her lower lip, her fluffiness bouncing with each thrust, her stubby little legs completely open, in her lower torso it was possible to know where my dick was do to the warp of her fur, I bite one of her erect top nipples as she began to thrust hard and moan with me. Her tightening pussy almost pushing me over the edge.

She slam her pussy down on me, my dick slaps against her cervix, my tip gets inside her womb, I couldn't hold it anymore, wrapping my arms around her I stare at her cum face as I begin to pump cum straight inside her womb. Breathing hard her moans as she feels each jet permeate her needy womb, smiling at me. As my last jet shoots inside of her, she kisses me again.

Years pass, I arrive home from work, pregnant Munchkin breastfeeds our twelve month kitten, Yany. Jennifer and Nancy playing tag together outside in the garden. " Welcome home, honey!" she says before I kiss her. This is not where I imagined I would be with her. Couldn't be happier though.


	20. Javanese piece of ass

Javanese, used but still high on Catnip, I spray spermicide on her crouch, I chip her. I bring her home with me, her vitals were fine, no STDs aswell.

I lay her on the couch, over her I begin kissing her. Feeling her white fur under her torn green blouse, with her piercing green eyes looking at me, I break the kiss. "You are so darn cute" I say, " Thanks!" She says before kissing me. " Wait you ..." I say but get interrupted, " I was but the guy didn't stop pulling my tail, and I didn't wanted to escalate things" she says rubbing my cheek, " but when I brought you..." I say, she interrupts again " Well you are cute... And the first thing you didn't was the spermicide, though I don't need it, I can't have kids" She says before kissing me.

Her hands caress me soon going to my pants, "Come on, I know you want me" she says as she begins purring, I kiss her. "Not yet" I say, I grip her back legs and bring her swollen wet pussy to my face and stuff my tongue inside of it, her purr intensifies as lap up at her juices and as I begin to rub her erect nipples.

Between her moans and purring I hear a zipper open, I look at her as she rubs my dick on her neck fur, " I know easy on the tongue" she says before she starts licking it. I grab her head and shove my dick inside her mouth, she giggles before drinking my cum. I pull her clit causing her giggles to turn into a loud pleasure filled moan as she cums.

Both of us breathing hard she comes kisses me again while getting in my lap, " so you like my Milfy body, hum?" she says, " wait you have kids?" I ask her panicking, " they are all grown up now, no need to worry" she says embarrassed, " how old are you?" I ask her. Her blush deepens more than during sex, " well... If I was a human I would be old enough to be your mother... Maybe then you would know it's rude to ask a girl her age!" she says.

"I found you at the druggies alley, you don't have a high horse to stand on, besides..." I hug her, I got ready for another round, she is still gorgeous, "... I have no issues with that" I say as I thrust my dick against her cervix. "Oh, Fuck!" she shouts before beginning to moan, petting my cheeks she kisses me as slapping sounds fill the room. I hug her back.

I haste my thrusting as I near my peak, "Gah! Unf... Yes...fill me up...unf" She says feeling my cum shoot inside her womb.

Both of us spent she cuddles on my lap, she nuzzles my head, " You were great, I felt amazing!" she says before kissing as from her still swollen pussy creamy strands of thick cum drip to my flaccid dick. I pet her cheek, " you are such a beauty to behold" I say kissing her back.


End file.
